


Assumption

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: When Jean becomes pregnant she assumes that Peter wouldn't want to have anything to do with the child.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Assumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Jean was focusing on juggling balls of different weights with her telekinesis when Peter suddenly appeared next to her. While surprised, she didn’t mind it. In fact she’d asked him to not worry about surprising or distracting her when she was practicing, as long as it wasn’t anything dangerous. She needed to be used to them for when she had to focus in the field.

“Hey Jean,” Peter said as he watched the balls move around. He had a huge grin on his face. Something had him excited, his thoughts were a blur.

“You’re in a good mood,” Jean said. “What’s up?”

“How do you feel about going out tonight?”

“Go where?”

“To a club in New York City. They have a lot of live bands and singers perform there, big ones too. It’s very exclusive and hard to get into. Unless you’re me.”

Jean lowered the balls and set them down in a basket before turning her head to look at Peter. “Sounds fun.”

“Great! See you tonight, wear something you can dance in!”

* * *

Jean had chosen to wear a pair of jeans, a sleeveless top, and some jewelry, a necklace and a few bracelets. It was nice, but easy to move in and it wasn’t clothing she’d be too worried about something happening too.

“Are you going to wear a jacket?” Peter asked. He was wearing his favorite silver and black leather one despite how warm it was even after the sun had set.

“Well, no, it’s hot out,” Jean said.

Peter took off his jacket and handed it out to her. “It’ll just be kind of uncomfortable for me to run that far without it.”

Jean smiled. She could feel his awkward concern. She took the offered jacket, put it on and zipped it up. It was a bit big on her. “Thank you. I didn’t think about it.” Normally when he moved her it was shorter distances and she was in her full X-Men uniform.

Peter took Jean up in his arms. She held on tight, closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest so that she wouldn’t get sick from the sudden change in perspective. 

Then she could hear music. The air that hit her was air conditioned and not the humid summer air of the estate.

Jean looked up and around as Peter set her back on the ground. The place was already packed. She could recognize a few actors and actresses that she was a fan of, and there were others she was sure were important just from how others acted around them. There were tables along the walls with backless chairs. A long bar was already doing brisk business as three bartenders served the thirsty crowd. She would have thought that so many people would have been overwhelming to her telepathy, but they all blended in together as background noise that was easier to tune out than a smaller number of people would be. Right now, a DJ was controlling the music blasting out of the speakers, but stage crew were setting up on the stage.

“C’mon,” Jean excitedly said as she took Peter’s hand and pulled him out to the dance floor with her.

He came willingly.

The two of them danced away, stopping sometimes for breaks or water, but always returning to the dance floor. It was even better when Dazzler herself came on stage to sing. Jean hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. 

It was during a slow song. Jean’s arms were on Peter’s shoulders, his hands on her waist. She wasn’t even thinking about it when she leant in and kissed him.

* * *

Pregnant.

That’s what Hank had said when she’d gone to see him. Her period was now two weeks late. She’d suspected, maybe even already known deep down inside, but him saying it made it so much more real. 

Jean knew exactly who the father was: Peter.

The night they went to the club was the first time they had sex together. It wasn’t a one-time deal either. They kept going out together, never telling the others. She didn’t know why they were sneaking around; they were both adults and neither was involved with someone else. It just felt weird if the others had found out.

Besides, she didn’t think Peter really wanted a serious relationship. It was one thing to go out dancing and then have sex, this was something else.

She sighed. Might as well tell him now and get it over with.

With her telepathy she reached out with her mind. He was in one of the classrooms, teaching a physics class. Mentally she told him that she needed to talk to him when it was over and that she’d meet him by the pond.

Jean was out there and waiting for him when he showed up.

At first, he was smiling but that faded away when he took a look at her. He reached out and took her hands. It was the most intimate gesture he’d ever done with her on school grounds. “Jean, what’s wrong?”

“I’m,” Jean hesitated for a moment, her courage faltering before finding it again, “pregnant.”

“Oh.” His mind raced faster than Jean had ever seen it race before.

“I know this isn’t something you want, and I don’t expect you to be involved. I just felt that you should know about this and-“

“Wait, what makes you think I don’t want to be involved?” Peter asked, interrupting her.

“You just never really seemed like the type of guy that wanted to settle down and I don’t even know if you’d even call what we were doing dating. So, I just sort of assumed that you’d want an out.”

Peter’s hands moved down Jean’s arms and clasped her hands. “I didn’t think you wanted to date me, but you know, I wouldn’t mind trying out us dating.”

Jean slowly smiled at him. “I wouldn’t mind trying dating either.”

“And even if that doesn’t work out, I still want to be part of the baby’s life. I know what it’s like to grow up without a father. It sucks. I wouldn’t make… our kid go through that.”

Jean felt relieved as she started to tear up. She thought that she was going to be in this completely alone. Knowing that Peter was open to both something more and wanted to be involved even if that didn’t work out was a relief.

Peter let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
